The National Highway Transportation Safety Administration (NHTSA) characterizes vehicle rollover events both by type and severity, with the most commonly occurring vehicle rollover event being a trip-over event. The term “trip-over event” describes a particular type of vehicle rollover event wherein the lateral motion of a vehicle is suddenly arrested by an opposing force such as soft or sandy soil, a curb, or a high-friction surface. In order to protect and contain vehicle occupants during a rollover event, modern vehicles are often equipped with rollover sensing systems. Such systems attempt to detect dynamic vehicle conditions that might be indicative of a rollover event. Positive rollover detection can be used to signal deployment of various onboard devices, e.g., seat belt tensioning devices, airbags, etc.